


Indigo Island

by schenlark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, Romance, slight homophobia, vulgarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schenlark/pseuds/schenlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongin a.k.a. Kai is one of the highest paid talent in XO Productions, a talent agency owned by Do Kyungsoo’s family. Do Kyungsoo have been in love with Jongin ever since the latter’s trainee days and although he has never confessed his feelings, the heir was known to show blatant favoritism towards the charismatic dancer. Kyungsoo finally found the courage to ask Jongin, problem is: Jongin has an ongoing, secret relationship with one of XO's lady talent agents. Kyungsoo’s solution: take the competition out of the picture. Jongin wasn’t very happy when he found out and devised a plan to teach the Do heir a lesson he would never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic, hope to find encouragement from you guys to give this story life.

                                                                

 

'The things I do for love,' Kyungsoo thought as he cringes while the screams of fans around him reach unimaginable heights after the last performance. He doesn’t like loud and crowded places and he could have made special arrangements to get a more comfortable view backstage but as always he opted to buy the ticket online and compete with millions of fans just to get one as soon as it came out. He felt very proud when he succeeded especially when the tickets sold out five minutes after the release. When his closest friends found out about his senseless actions they laughed at him and called him stupid. But he did all that for one Kim Jongin a.k.a. Kai.

 

What his friends doesn’t know, Kyungsoo had been crushing on the younger male for years and it all started when he first saw the dancer practicing alone in one of their company’s in-house dance studios. Kyungsoo has been mesmerized by the fluidity of Jongin’s body movements as he execute each dance step and was caught off-guard and deeply affected by the intensity and expression on Jongin’s face. He doesn’t even hear what music Jongin was dancing to but just watching him, Kyungsoo was fascinated and felt his heart be captivated. Ever since then, Kyungsoo would always find time to watch Jongin whenever he visits the company. At first, it was just a simple admiration for a young talent but everything changed when he saw Jongin perform a sexy number. His innocent crush turned into hot flaming lust in a matter of seconds. The provocative way Jongin jutted out his pelvis as he dances to the music, the sexual stares, his long fingers splayed while caressing any part of his body, watching him caused a hot flush run through Kyungsoo’s and was surprised to find out the immediate hardening of his cock. The elder was so hard he had to hide in one of the bathroom stalls to take care of the obvious arousal before he could meet with his parents. It was an embarrassing experience for the Do heir but because of that he could never look at Jongin the same way. How could he when, and he would never admit it out loud, but Jongin has become the starring role of all his sexual fantasies ever since.

 

It was gradual, and he could not pinpoint when, but what was at first an innocent admiration that spiked into desire then turned into love. As he watched the younger male from afar, he found out that aside from Jongin’s cool, charismatic, sexy and sometimes, aloof image as a dancer he’s also very kind, dedicated, caring, funny & respectful. So when Kyungsoo realized he was in love with Kim Jongin, it was a welcomed and cherished feeling.

 

Kyungsoo’s attention was brought back to the concert when the fangirls around him suddenly started jumping up and down, shoving bodies in the process, the volume of their screams reached to another insane level. It could only mean one thing; ‘Kai’ is back on stage for his solo performance. Kyungsoo stood his ground and immediately focused back in anticipation as the spotlight lighted where Kai posed at ready. He's now changed his clothes to tight black leather pants over loose silver colored wife beater, plain black dancing shoes and black snapback with words 'naughty' written in bold letters over his silver colored hair and finally, a fingerless glove adorned his left hand. Once the music played, the dancer began moving his body sensuously in time to the beat.

 

‘Oh, fuuck.’ As always, Kyungsoo felt his cock instantaneously stand up in attention with just watching Kai’s erotic moves. He discreetly adjusted his pants lest the women around him, most of them teenagers, notice his arousal and scream murder! He already sticks out like a sore thumb being the only male in a sea of female audience; he doesn’t want to be carted off because he couldn’t control his libido. That would be downright humiliating especially when it gets back to his family-, actually, no. His family isn't the worst of his worries, they are aware of his inclination towards their talent but what if an incident like that gets back to Jongin? Kyungsoo placed his coat over his lap as a safety measure.

 

Kyungsoo wasn't bothered now by the screams and jostling that's happening around him, not with Kai in front. Not with Kai teasing his fans with his sinfully sinuous dance steps and oozing sex appeal.

 

Kai moved around the stage to closely torment his audience and at some point, sexily dances towards Kyungsoo's part of the stage. Kyungsoo’s eyes were transfixed to the lean figure. Kai executed a series of body waves and a few pelvic thrusts as he moves forward and Kyungsoo's eyes were actively running all over the lithe body. He was so busy mentally eating up the handsome specimen ing front of him, engraving every detail to his memory, that he wasn't particularly mindful when Kai slid onto his knees. It's only a few seconds later that it registered that the strong legs and crotch he was lusting on stopped dab smack in front of his face.

 

Kyungsoo froze, eyes widening some more. 'Oh, shit!'

 

He doesn't know whether to be more embarrassed by being the only male standing in a sea of women or being caught shamelessly ogling. He gulped and slowly lifted his wide-eyed gaze from leather clad crotch, to a well-defined chest sticking to Kai's sweat drenched wife beater, to his strong neck, cleft chin up to Kai's sexually charged-up stare. Only when Kyungsoo's eyes rested on the dancer's entire face did he see the devilish smirk Kai has been sporting as the younger male caught Kyungsoo's stare. He felt his face heat up and start to hyperventilate when Kai slipped his tongue out and lick the bottom of his lip in bold seduction while Kyungsoo internally chants 'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!'. While he was busy inwardly fanboying, all Kyungsoo could do outwardly was blush and stare like an idiot while the artist winked some more before finally standing up to grace the whole stadium of fans signalling the end of his number.

 

The crowd went wild. The women's scream of adoration turn into crazed cry of passionate frustration. Why does Kim Jongin has to be so damning hot???

 

If a person could die from too much feelings, Do Kyungsoo's body would have been found by the maintenance lying dead at the concert ground once the event finishes.

 

 

Kim Jongin, popularly known by his stage name 'Kai', was feeling euphoric after his last performace of the night. The screams, live support and love from thousands of fans always do that to him. It's one of the reason he doesn't regret being an idol. Although the pay is great, nothing satisfies him more than the gratification he receives from the love of his fans. It makes all his hardwork from trainee days up to now all worth it.

 

He bids the stage, his wonderful audience, a final goodbye before exiting to the left. An assistant was already waiting for him with a towel and a bottle of water which he thankfully received.

 

He opened the bottle and drank some of the water and then poured the remaining content over his feverish body, not the slightest mindful of the show he was currently putting in front of the crew. He's been working with this group for years, they've known all his habits during and after performances and has learned to adhere to them as the star of the show. Of course, some are not immune with his charisma but they have learned to keep their admiration to themselves and respect his space from previous experiences. Jongin is a strict artist when it comes to his craft, he doesn't tolerate mixing work with pleasure and the few who had foolishly tried to cross the line found themselves jobless the next day.

 

As he made his way towards his waiting room, a lot of the crew has expressed their congratulations to another successful stage. He graciously accepted their praises but did not stop to chat. He's tired, all he wanted to do now is take a shower, change to a more comfortable clothing and go home to get his much deserved sleep. And besides, he will be meeting with the crew the following night to celebrate their success, he will thank them all properly then.

 

He found his manager, Junmyeon inside his waiting room busily packing his personal belongings to be taken later to his car. Junmyeon stopped what he was doing to give a formal commendation with a formal bow.

 

"Thank you very much for your hard work."

 

This time, Jongin stopped and formally bowed in return. "Thank you for having me."

 

Once the formality passed, Junmyeon looked at him proudly and patted his back while saying, "You did great, I'm proud of you."

 

Jongin smiled, his happiness from tonight raised higher. They have known each other since Jongin started with XO. In the beginning, Junmyeon was a fellow trainee who had been with XO for five years but just couldn't seem to get his big break. Although not as close as they are now, they were well acquanited and sometimes helped each other out with their training assignments. Junmyeon was well-liked by his peers because of his kind and calm demeanor. He was very attentive to his juniors and respectful to his seniors. It was when XO announced that Jongin would debut when Junmyeon felt disheartened from fulfilling his singer dreams and would have left to work as an ordinary salary man with his management degree when XO Productions decided to trust and offered Junmyeon the position as assistant to Jongin's then manager with the aim to have him take over after a year.

 

Junmyeon was naturally smart and once he's decided to set his mind to being the best manager there is, he was tenacious. Despite the fact that giving a total newbie a very daunting task of managing and promoting a talent, in no time at all, Junmyeon has proven himself to be one of XO's most acknowledged managers. In fact, aside from Jongin, he's been handling another two of XO's well-known talents. Well, they are not as popular as Kai though.

 

Jongin, placed an arm around Junmyeon's shoulder in camaraderie and teasingly replied, "Don't forget that this is both our success, so enough of that mushy feels Mr. Big-Shot Suho."

 

Junmyeon laughed at his would be stage name and jokingly punched Jongin on the shoulder. "Alright, alright, forgive this man for being such a sensitive grandpa. Now go take your shower so we can leave."

 

Jongin saluted his assent and just as he was climbing the shower stall he remembered to mention something to Junmyeon.

 

"Hey, I didn't know that our big boss' son needs to check on my performances."

 

Junmyeon looked confused. "What do you mean?"

 

"Our big boss' son was in the audience earlier. Tell him that if he wants to examine my performance skills there are many experts in the company who make sure that I'm always 200% on my element before every stage. Also, I'm a professional, there's no need to secretly see how I'll do in a big stage as this. You'd think I's just debuted yesterday, tsk."

 

Junmyeon was even more puzzled. Sometimes Jongin has this habit of jumping from one conclusion to another without giving anyone room to analyze his thoughts.

 

"Wait, first of all, there is no secret tests to gauge your skills ever. You wouldn't be launched in this grand scale of a venue if you weren't ready and we all know you've been ready since debut. Second, are you sure it's President Do Seong Woon's son?"

 

"I wouldn't mistake those Pororo eyes for anyone else," he snidely answered. "You should've seen his face when I stopped in front of him, his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets."

 

"Stop name calling our employers Jongin, someone might hear you." Junmyeon chastised although everyone would agree to the description.

 

While Junmyeon remained unamused, Jongin couldn't help letting out a mischievious chuckle. It wasn't his intention to approach that side of the stage but he could feel a heated gaze coming from that part and when he looked he noticed the sigular male amongst a sea of hysterical female.

 

His curiousity piqued, he easily changed his rotine and maneuvered himself towards the male and as he approach, realizes that it was none other than Do Kyungsoo. They were acquainted only because Jongin is one of the company's top talents and Kyungsoo is the youngest son of the owner. Admittedly, Jongin only knows him by name and face, but he actually doesn't have a very good impression of Do Kyungsoo. It's because whenever they meet, the heir has been glaring at him for no reason and quickly leaves after they exchange greetings. Completely opposite from his older brother Do In Sung who is very lighthearted and easy to get along.

 

"And besides, why would the youngest risk getting trampled by your hysterical fans when he could easily have free access backstage? Aren't you just being nitpicky?" His manager argued. It is no secret to Junmyeon that Jongin doesn't have a good opinion on the youngest Do.

 

"Well, why don't you find out for me then?" Jongin countered.

 

"And why would I do that?"

 

"Because I'm sure it's him and aren't you also curious to know why he's secretly here when as you've said, he's got 'privileges'," Jongin finished and without waiting for a reply proceeded to take his mcuh needed shower.

 

Junmyeon could only shake his head at the added chore but couldn't really say no on the off chance that it was indeed Do Kyungsoo. It would reflect badly to him as Jongin's manager if word goes around that he doesn't give his bosses’ special attention, that they couldn't even contact him personally for special arrangements. 'The things I need to do for my job,' he sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

Graphics special thanks to:

[Silver Sky Graphic Shop](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/925407/silver-sky-graphic-shop-open-graphics-shinee-exo-nope-winner-bangtan-ikon)


	2. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I have no one to beta this for me, so I'm not sure if I missed grammar/spelling errors. And I'm not that confident if the story is flowing as smoothly as I wanted it to be. Please share your thoughts. I'm no to flames but alright with constructive criticisms.

 

sticky feeling on his boxers is any indication, he fell asleep ejaculating. At least he's removed his clothes this time, last time he still had his pants on in the morning and it was so embarrassing to leave it for the maid to clean he decided to just throw it away. As he was trying to remember what happened, last night's incident came crashing back to him.

 

Kim Jongin had danced in front of him and gave him special fan service. Jongin's heated gaze and smirk and tongue sticking out to lick his lower lip will be forever burned on Kyungsoo's eyelids. His face suddenly broke into a very satisfied smile. Covering his face with the palm of his hands, Kyungsoo let out a series of contained  _‘kyaaaah’_  shrill sounds with matching stomping of his feet. His movements getting uncontrollable he fell back on his bed and continued floundering around in time with his squeals that's getting louder and higher in pitch by every second. He was making such a ruckus he wasn't aware that his unintelligible noises could be heard outside his room.

 

“Gaaaaahhh!!!! ASJHDSGDVDVASFG!!!!!”

 

Suddenly, the door to his room opened with a loud ‘bang’ followed by an even louder cry of, "What's happening, Kyungie?! Where's the cockroach?!?"

 

In surprise, Kyungsoo jumped off his bed and instinctively barricaded himself using the mattress as protection before looking at the intruder.

 

It was a woman in her early forties standing just inside the door threshold in a fighting stance, arms up and one hand holding a big fly swatter.

 

"Aiissshh!!! Don't suddenly come in here, I'm naked!" Kyungsoo berated once he got his bearing back, letting out a loud sigh once he realized it was only Sang Mi, his personal maid.

 

Sang Mi looked sheepish for a bit but easily recovered. "Aaiie, you were making so much noise I was worried that something has happened! I even came prepared this time... So, no cockroach?"

 

It was Kyungsoo's turn to look sheepish. His maid would never let him live that incident down even if it happened ages ago.

 

"Ya, that happened one time, one time!" He replied back raising one finger for emphasis still sitting on his bedroom floor hiding his nakedness behind the mattress. 

 

Sang Mi's face looked doubtful. "If it wasn't a cockroach, then why were you screeching like a cat in heat?"

 

"It must be just your imagination. There was no screeching happening here, you can leave now." Kyungsoo's face turned blank in forced innocence. 

 

Sang Mi remained the mirror of disbelief but let the matter slide. If her young master said it didn't happen, then who was she to argue.

 

"Alright, alright." She acquiesced while nodding her head.

 

Kyungsoo let out another sigh of relief and slowly relaxed as his maid went to close the door but immediately alerted when she turned back to him.

 

"And young master Kyungie, there's no need to be shy about your body. I've been looking after for you since you were young; I've already seen everything there is to see. Don't worry, although I'm still single, you are not my type. Too skinny," she mock whispered the last part and promptly rushed out of the room when she sees the young master reach for the nearest thing in his vicinity to throw back at her.

 

His slipper made a soft 'thump' as it hit the wood while Sang Mi's laughter could be heard from the other side of the door.

  

Kyungsoo waited a few seconds before slowly leaving his cover and running to lock his bedroom door. He doesn't understand why he let his own maid bully him like that but it's true that he's known her since he was young and if he was being honest, Sang Mi's playful attitude is one of her charms, making living in a large house slightly bearable so he let her be.

 

He pressed his ear to listen at the door to make sure that she's really gone before going back to his bed, again feeling the stickiness of his boxers making him remember the reason of yet another embarrassing incident that Sang Mi would definitely use to tease him about later on.

 

But that's a worry for later, at this moment Kyungsoo would rather immerse himself in the memory of last night.

 

Even if they occasionally cross paths at the company and during events, Kyungsoo would be too embarrassed to chat and usually leave Jongin's person as soon as their greetings were made. He would then seclude himself in an out of way spot to privately watch from afar.

 

But last night,  _last night,_ was different. "G _aaaahhh~”_

 

In the privacy of his now locked room, Do Kyungsoo repeatedly let out his inner fanboy;  _very, very quietly._

 

 

Junmyeon would have wanted to at least have a few more hours of rest after Jongin’s concert and hectic schedules this past week but, alas, it can’t be so. Such is the fate of being the manager of a well-known star.

 

 

Fans think that their idols are hard-working, and they are not mistaken, but if they look at the labor of the people behind the scenes to present the best stage to the audience, the crew’s dedication can rival that of their idols. And him being Jongin's manager, Junmyeon need to be on top of everything related to his charge and try his best to ensure that everything will be smooth sailing and if a problem arise, to solve it as quickly and as adeptly as he can.

 

 

As his duty being XO's employee, Junmyeon came to their main office early in the morning to give a report on their last concert but more importantly, as per Jongin's request and his personal interest, to find out more about Mr. Do Kyungsoo.

 

 

He's been sitting at his office, quietly drinking his coffee and contemplating where to begin. Junmyeon doesn't really know how to go asking around the office about why their president's youngest son deem it necessary to attend Jongin's concerts with the guise of going unnoticed without giving light to his neglect as a manager. It would look bad on him.

 

 

And yes, it wasn't a one time thing. Junmyeon made a point to ask the security and escorts about it afterwards. It appears that Mr. Kyungsoo has been seen _sneaking_ into Jongin's concerts using the _fans_ way many times. It bothered Junmyeon as to why the owl-eyed heir would even do that.

 

 

_'Well, I wouldn't solve anything just sitting around. Might as well finish some errands before Jongin's schedule later.'_ He decided and stood up to leave when their secretary came for him.

 

 

"Mr. Junmyeon, sir?"

 

 

"Hmm, yes, Ms. Shin?"

 

 

"Glad I caught up to you, sir."

 

 

"I was just about to leave. Is there anything you need?"

 

 

"Mr. Choi from administration would like to have a word with you, sir. He said it isn't urgent but he asked that you make time for him during the week," Ms. Shin informed.

 

 

Junmyeon has been expecting the call from the higher-ups. Mr. Choi works as his direct contact in the admin department and it's standard procedure to have a discussion with them after every major event.

 

 

"I'll go see him now, I'll be busier later on. Please inform Mr. Choi I'll be with him shortly, thank you."

 

 

Finishing what is left of his coffee he made his way to the administration side of their company building.

 

 

 

 

As he was discussing the details of Jongin's past concert and future projects with Mr. Choi, Junmyeon wondered if his colleague could maybe help him answer some questions regarding their head musical director.

 

 

Although he is a manager, Junmyeon doesn't really have much interaction with the corporate side of the company. Certainly not those in the head position with the exception of company parties where it is his obligation to properly pay respects to his superiors. Each handler has their own contact in every department (musical, dance, administration, etc...). And that contact is then connected to a sub-network plus a higher-up that they report to and so on. In the administration side, his contact is Mr. Choi. If Junmyeon would try and connect on who's in contact/in-charge of whom, he'd get lost in the web like myriad of their company's structure.

 

 

Junmyeon has braced his mind to broach Mr. Kyungsoo's matter to Mr. Choi as their meeting progresses and when their consulation reached a lull, he opened the subject carefully.

 

 

"Mr. Choi, I actually have some other, hmm, concerns, if you will."

 

 

"Yes, what about? You can ask me anything Mr. Kim."

 

 

"Well, it's not really a concern per se, it's just that I am curious about our new head musical director."

 

 

"About Mr. Do Kyungsoo?"

 

 

"Yes, about Mr. Do. How is he as the new head of the musical department?" Junmyeon initiated.

 

 

Mr. Choi was silent for a while before answering, "I think I know where your concern is coming from but you have nothing to worry about. In spite of Mr. Kyungsoo's age, he is a reliable head of our company's musical department."

 

 

Mr. Choi then dropped formalities to make his subordinate more comfortable. "I think it's alright to say since it's not really a secret but a lot of the board members has been apprehensive of his designation at first because even though the president's son has received his master's degree with flying colors in the best Korean university he is without experience. But as far as the management goes, Mr. Kyungsoo has proven himself a competent director and he continues to do so."

 

 

Junmyeon was thankful that Mr. Choi has made his own conclusions about his curiousity and although it is good to know that Mr. Kyungsoo is capable of his position it doesn't really answer his main concern. That is, not until Mr. Choi mentioned Jongin's name.

 

 

"In fact, now that I think of it," Mr. Choi continued. "One of the major decisions that greatly benefited the company was made by him and it involves our Jongin."

 

 

"Jongin?"

 

 

Mr. Choi nodded his head, a playful smile on his face that usually happens when a person is about to gossip. And in a hushed voiced said, "Now, you didn't hear this from me..."

 

 

Mr. Choi checked if Junmyeon is listening and the latter put on his best trustworthy face to assure the former and even rasied his right hand in affirmation.

 

 

Convinced of Junmyeon, Mr. Choi then freely spilled the information. "Not many know of this incident, mostly just those in higher position, but since you are Jongin's manager I think you have the right to know..."

 

 

As Junmyeon listened on, his eyes kept growing wider and wider. If what Mr. Choi is telling him now is the answer to his question, only time would tell.

 

 

 

Jongin was in deep slumber when he was unceremoniously woken up from his sleep. At first he was confused at what disturbed him and refused to be woken when the duvet he was buried in was taken off from him and cold air touched his skin.

 

"Hey!" He shouted in annoyance to whoever disturbed him.

 

"Yah," someone replied back. "How many times do I have to call for you to answer huh?"

 

Jongin waved the person off and buried his face under his pillow.

 

A frustrated sound was only Jongin's warning before he found himself doused in cold water.

 

"Yaaah, what are you doing?!"

 

Looking up he saw Junmyeon standing over his bed both hands on his hips looking very much fed up.

 

"Are we going to be like this all the time, Jongin? It's been years already and I still have to retort to drastic measures just to wake you."

 

"Aaiissh," Jongin uttered while ruffling his bed hair in displeasure. It's too early for Junmyeon's lecture. "And you'd think that after this long you'd get used to me not being a morning person."

 

"What morning, it's already after noon, Jongin!"

 

"What do you mean, it's only-," Jongin trailed off when he saw the time on his bedside clock, shocked when it read fourteen hundred hours.

 

"Oh, shit!" He exclaimed and instantly run around the room to get a towel almost falling down on his face in the process. "What is my schedule for today?"

 

"Tsk, the actual event's not in two hours but we need that time to get to your venue and who knows how long your make-up and preparation will take. After that, we need to attend your concerts’ after party at six. We're cutting it real close, Jongin. Better hurry up."

 

Jongin's only reply was to rush towards the bathroom, elbowing the door in the process before shutting it close. Junmyeon could only wince at his charge's antics.

 

He looked around the messy room and tried to tidy up some. To Junmyeon's dismay and disgust, he found used condoms lying around Jongin's bedroom floor. Quietly cursing, Junmyeon walked towards the closed bathroom door and made a series of hard knocks.

 

"What!?"

 

"I see you've been  _busy_ with Ms. Lee instead of resting. I hope you've been careful Jongin." His voice calm and clear but has irritation is written all over it.

 

Jongin's laughter could be heard above the shower spray before replying. "Well, we've been  _safe_ about it if that's what you were wondering about."

 

"I can see that," Junmyeon said, voice loud to be heard and eyes rolling. "What I mean is if you're being discreet?"

 

There was no reply and instead, Junmyeon could hear the shower being turned off, rustling sound of movement and the bathroom door being abruptly opened presenting a freshly showered, towel-clad Jongin.

 

"Aye, aye, Mr. Big-Shot Suho. We've been very,  _very_  discreet, alright?" He replied in insolence, hand in salute.

 

"I just worry, alright?" Junmyeon said, noticing Jongin's slight irritation. "I know you're past company policy to date but Ms. Lee does work for XO and it might cause complications."

 

 Jongin knows Junmyeon is just doing his job and a lot of this is also because he is concerned but the continuous nagging about his girlfriend has become tiresome. He turned to the distressed manager and said matter of factly, "You worry too much."

 

Jongin then shooed Junmyeon out of his room so he could get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. It's a bit slow because I'm trying to cover all my bases before I move on to the main part.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Kudos and supportive comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Do not flame thoughtlessly; I am open to constructive criticisms.
> 
> Thank you! <3333


End file.
